Dias lentos y fugases
by Blestang
Summary: Ella es una chica genio que cree saber todas las respuestas y eso hace que la vida no tenga sentido para ella. Por su lado, su compañera es una chica despreocupada quien siempre se muestra sonriente, e incluso hace grullas de papel con las pruebas que le entregan. MikuxLuka Basado en una cancion.
1. Respuesta transparente

Buenas…hace banda que no escribo nada, y no tengo idea de porque empecé a escribir esto tampoco (Y). Bueno, ya saben que es un MikuxLuka, aunque quizá algunos noten alguna que otra fuente de inspiración xDDDD  
No se, hace mucho que no escribo así que no se si quedo bien o mal (y siendo las 5 AM aprox., mi cerebro no esta en estado de analizar lo que escribir). Así que nada, lean y espero les guste. Cualquier crítica CONSTRUCTIVA es bien recibida.

Obviamente los personajes 'n staff no me pertenecen.

Edit: Cuando pude ver como quedo, me di cuenta que las lineas que habia usado en word para separar los diferentes tiempos en el fic se habian borrado. Ya esta arreglado, disculpen si parecia que se pasaba de un momento a otro muy de la nada xD

* * *

_Ahhhh…otro día que despierto aquí…_

Esas doce horas de sueño no me vinieron para nada mal…Bueno, tampoco es que las necesite…tengo mucho, mucho tiempo para malgastar tirada en mi cama. Con solo decir que suelo dormir unas diez a doce horas por día…

"En fin, es hora de hacer mi actividad favorita" Exclamo hablando conmigo misma, una costumbre que fui ganando con el paso del tiempo. Juntando todas mis fuerzas, logre levantarme de mi cama. Estire un poco las piernas y me prepare para un nuevo día. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…y ya llegue a destino.

"Buenos días, mi amada computadora" Digo en tono patético, mientras me siento frente al monitor como si fuese su esclava, para poder saciar mi necesidad de Internet. Me recuesto sobre el respaldo de mi silla cuando algo me ciega. Con un gesto molesto y algún que otro insulto, me inclino para ver quien osa interrumpir mis futuras diez horas seguidas de navegación por la web. Entre las persianas semi-cerradas de mi habitación, un pequeño rayo de luz se infiltra y me da de lleno en mis ojos. Yo solo lo miro con desprecio, como si eso fuese capaz de ocultar el Sol y llenar el cielo de nubes.

"Pero…aun así…" Algo de esta imagen me atrapa. Como si fuese de piedra, me quedo viendo la ventana. No la ventana de mi cuarto, sino esa ventana por la cual solía perderme hace ya tanto tiempo…

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

El timbre anuncia el comienzo del recreo. El aula empieza a llenarse de ruidos de todo tipo. Sillas moviéndose, puertas abriéndose, charlas, risas. En cambio, yo prefiero quedarme en mi lugar. Muevo un poco el cuello y recorro el aula con mi mirada. Aquella mirada que, por varios, es calificada como una "mirada fría y sin emociones" ¿Y por que debería tenerlas? Es un día más, un día común y aburrido. Otro día _lento y fugaz. _Mis manos juguetean con el libro de texto que hay en mi banco, en señal de aburrimiento. Esto y mi actitud son suficientes para mantener las conversaciones lejos de mí…aunque claro, por más que lo intente, no es como si yo quisiera hablar con ellos de todos modos.

_Uhhh_. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me inclino hacia atrás. Por suerte, mi lugar en el aula esta justo detrás de todo. Lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas de mis "compañeros" y, en especial, de las aburridas voces de los profesores al dar clase. Si me preguntan, es el lugar mas relajante…o al menos lo era…

Ya que entonces, ella pasa frente a mí. No es algo extraño, ya que su lugar se encuentra justo a la izquierda del mío. Lo que me irrita es que ella SIEMPRE esta en el medio. Su banco esta justo al lado de la ventana por la cual suelo perderme en mis pensamientos, así que, por mas que intente evitarla, ella siempre esta en mi campo visual. Su cabello color aquamarino recogido en dos coletas siempre estorba mi vista…

_Tump._

Un golpe en mi banco me trae a la realidad. El profesor acaba de dejar una hoja dada vuelta frente a mí. Sin mucho ánimo la levanto y mis ojos celestes no encuentran nada especial en la evaluación. Solo es una nota mas… ¿Y de que me sorprendería si todas son iguales?

"Supongo…que no me esforcé lo suficiente". La inconfundible voz atrae a mis ojos hacia la chica a mi costado, quien me mira con una sonrisa mientras se rasca la mejilla. No me hace ni falta preguntar, ya que es obvio que volvió a reprobar el examen.

"¿Qué acaso no te cansas de fracasar siempre?". Mi pregunta fue fría y directa, pero nada que ella no haya escuchado ya. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me mira con cara despreocupada."No es así, pero simplemente sabia que no aprobaría este examen, así que no me serviría de nada lamentarme, ¿no es así?" exclamó y, aun sonriendo, inclino su cabeza para poder ver mi nota. "¡Guau! ¡Como era de esperarse de ti!". Un comentario inútil pero típico de ella al ver mi hoja, la cual tiene un gran "100" remarcado en color rojo.

Harta de su actitud tan simplona, apoyo mi mentón en la palma de mi mano y desvío la mirada. Había días en los que parecía idiota. Digo, ¿Qué acaso no le preocupa reprobar todo el tiempo? A este paso estará en clases de verano sin lugar a dudas.

Las palabras del profesor comienzan a escucharse de fondo, pero más que importarme, me irrita. Los temas que estamos viendo son tan simples…tan aburridos…son iguales que la vida ¿Por qué no? Fuera de la ventana, el mundo no tiene nada que sea de mi interés. Todo es aburrido, ya que todo es _evidente_.

_Sipc sipc sipc_

No hay nada que pueda sorprenderme, ya que se exactamente que pasará.

_Sipc sipc sipc_

Un ruido a mi costado me despierta de mis pensamientos. Ella se movió de su banco, eso es seguro ¿Qué acaso no le convendría prestar atención a la clase? Me doy vuelta para ver que ocurre cuando de repente…un animal de papel aparece justo frente a mis ojos.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es linda?". Su voz, su inconfundible voz."¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Pregunte, luego de alejar mi cara de lo que sea que ella estuviera sosteniendo frente a mi."¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Es una grulla de papel" y con una gran sonrisa, deposito al pequeño animal en mi escritorio. Yo lo examine con mucho detalle, como si fuera un objeto de otro planeta. Pero en cuanto iba a devolvérselo ella me interrumpió. "Es un regalo, para ti. No se que es lo que pasa por tu mente, pero guiándome por tu mirada, debes estar pasando por un momento muuuuy aburrido.".

La respuesta me agarro desprevenida. La palabra "aburrido" era clave… ¿Cómo sabia ella…? Levante el animal con delicadeza y volví a observarlo. Luego, la mire, quien aun me sonreía. Y en ese momento lo sentí por primera vez. Cuando vi esa sonrisa en su rostro que me resulto tan divertida, sentí por primera vez que tenía una pregunta sin responder.

* * *

El viento soplo fuerte, haciendo a mi largo cabello rosa danzar en el aire. Claro esta, yo no le daba importancia a esto. No le daba importancia a nada. Solo quería estar ahí, solo quería estar _sola._ Y no conocía mejor lugar que el techo de la escuela.

En mi mano, sostenía una hoja escrita. El número no era otro que un "100". Pero a mi no me importaba. A todos los demás si, pero a mi no. Todos creen que por ser una chica que siempre saca 100, o en otras palabras, que soy una genio, mi vida es perfecta. Y claro esta, no saben nada. Incluso mi madre solía decirme 'Oh, otra nota perfecta, debes estar tan orgullosa de ti misma. Yo no podría estarlo mas'. Si es así… ¿Por qué siento este vacío dentro de mi? ¿Por qué soy atormentada con estos días lentos y fugases? Cada día me sentía mas ida del mundo, ya me era igual estar o no estar en el. No tenía amigos, ni nadie que se preocupara ni a quien le importara. Mi madre parecía querer más a mis notas que a mí. La única persona con la que podía hablar era mi hermano menor...pero el andaba con sus propios planes y no quería molestarlo. Todo el mundo se la pasaba resaltando lo "importante y especial" que era…pero entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan perdida? ¿Tan vacía?

Con un dolor mudo que jamás expresaría, comencé a romper mi evaluación. Cada corte era un sonido relajante que me hacia sentir que estaba en contra de todo. El viento soplo, y deje que se llevara eso que era tan importante sobre mí, lejos, muy lejos. En mi mano quedaba un único pedazo, en el cual estaba esa dichosa nota.

"De todas formas…si yo muriera, otra persona podría reemplazarme" exclame mientras arrojaba el ultimo pedazo al vacío. Me disponía a verlo desaparecer cuando mi visión se lleno de rojo y sentí un fuerte tirón en mi cuello, el cual me tiro hacia atrás.

_Ella…_

"¿Podría saber porque estas diciendo cosas tan estúpidas aquí solita?" Su pelo aquamarino, su bufanda roja, su sonrisa tan divertida…no había duda de que era ella.

"No es nada que te importe, ¿Por qué no puedes largarte como todos los demás? ¿Por qué rayos sigues tan encima mío?". Mis palabras fueron mas hirientes que de costumbre, en especial sumadas a mi voz quebrada, a punto de llorar. Pude notar como tembló un poco y hasta retrocedió unos centímetros…pero en vez de eso, ella volvió a sonreírme. "¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea como los demás y que te evite, dejándote en tu eterna soledad?". La herida fui yo, esta vez. No se porque, pero sus palabras me hirieron, ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que buscaba? ¿Poder alejarme de las personas falsas que me rodeaban? Pero por algo estaba atónita y no podía moverme. Y entonces, ocurrió lo que jamás creí que permitiría que pasara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella me dio un abrazo. Un simple abrazo, pero para mi fue algo mas. Algo dentro de mí se rompió.

"Vámonos, que ya tengo hambre" dijo luego de un rato, mientras me arrastraba con ella.

* * *

Los días, las semanas, hasta los meses pasaron desde esa vez. A partir de nuestro encuentro en el techo de la escuela, mi frialdad con ella se redujo mucho, y empecé a sentirla una persona cercana a mí. Claro esta, esto no la salvaba de mi actitud de siempre, pero al menos no volví a intentar alejarla de mí. Y creo que ella lo noto, ya que no intento hacerlo tampoco. Comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntas. Primero en la escuela, y luego fuera de ella. No me costo darme cuenta que era alguien bastante popular, ya que todos le hablaban o le pedían ayuda. Y ella siempre tenía esa sonrisa suya.

_Sipc sipc sipc_

"¿Se puede saber por que rayos cortas todas tus evaluaciones?" Le pregunte un buen día, harta de verla usar sus tijeras para destrozar los papeles que mostraban sus notas.  
"¿Para que me sirve una hoja de papel reprobada? ¡Prefiero re-usarla y hacer algo mas divertido con ella!" me explico mientras reía. Yo la mire con mi típica cara irritada que ella ya conocía tan bien.

"Yo creo que te serviría estudiar de tus evaluaciones, para al menos aprender de tus errores. ¿Qué acaso no te aburriste en las clases de verano el año pasado? ¿Quieres volver ahí?"

"Haha…pues veras…la verdad es que soy una idiota. Por más que lo intente, no puedo aprobar ninguna evaluación, soy en verdad estúpida, ¿no es así? Y eso no tiene remedio. Es por eso que prefiero usar mi tiempo para hacer feliz a la gente que quiero." Y dicho esto comenzó a acercar la grulla de papel recién terminada hacia mi banco mientras decía mi nombre en modo burlón. 'Rayos, si que esta loca' y es que desde que la conocí, jamás había logrado entender su forma de pensar. Ella era, en verdad, un misterio para mí, y eso era algo que me atraía.

"Si, si. Como sea, mejor le das atención a la clase."

"¡A veces eres tan aburrida! ¡Deberías intentar reír un poco!" Exclamo antes de volver a sus trabajos de papel.

'Si, en verdad es un misterio para mi…una pregunta que aun no logro responder…'

* * *

El invierno paso, dejando paso a la primavera y, más tarde, al verano. Mi vida social se había vuelto un caos, al menos para lo que yo llamaba "caos". Y es que de a poco ella me introdujo a más personas, con las cuales tuve que convivir ya que "ella" me obligaba. Supongo que ahora podría llamarlos, de alguna forma, mis "amigos". Pero aun así, nadie podía comparársele. Ella era especial para mi.

"Rayos, y yo que quería volver temprano a casa hoy, ¿Por qué tuve que olvidar mi mochila en la escuela?"

Como si nadie me escuchara, iba quejándome por los pasillos. Y es que no era normal que yo…YO…olvidara algo. Pero aun así, me sorprendía lo silencioso que estaba el colegio. Pasaba por los corredores tal fantasma. Y ningún ruido me interrumpía. De repente, pase por la puerta de mi clase, cuando un leve sonido me retuvo. Asome un poco mi cabeza para ver que ocurría, y fue entonces cuando la vi. Su hermoso pelo aquamarino atado en sus dos coletas caía hasta casi tocar el suelo. Su bufanda roja se mezclaba con su cabello. Yo ya me preparaba para sermonearla por malgastar tiempo en la escuela…pero… ¿eran lágrimas?

Agudice mi oído, y pude notar que lo que escuche antes eran ni mas ni menos que sollozos. Ella…_ella_…estaba llorando…su sonrisa había desaparecido…

Aun no se porque lo hice, pero mi cuerpo se tensiono. Mi garganta se cerro, y lentamente pude sentir como mis pies se alejaban. Jamás fui buena con los sentimientos…así que supuse que lo mejor era dejarla desahogarse sola…_sin tan solo hubiera sido mas valiente…_

* * *

El reloj de la clase avanzaba con su "tic-tac". Era otro día aburrido. Estos días _lentos y fugases _parecían que iban a continuar. Hacia ya un tiempo que la clase había comenzado, pero a mi no me importaba. Solo me importaba el lugar vacío junto al mío. No era una persona paranoica. Digo, todos se enferman de vez en cuando, ¿no? Pero ella era ella. Era la única persona que consideraba cercana además de mi pequeño hermano. A mis compañeros no les importaba, ni mostraban interés, pero yo…me sentía sola sin ti. En mi mente aún ardía el doloroso recuerdo del mensaje que recibí de tu parte la noche anterior.

'_Eres una tonta insensible'_

Pero claro, yo no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para responderte, así que decidí esperar a que llegaras y te interpusieras entre mi mirada y la ventana, como siempre hacías. Mientras, me distraía pensando en cuanto tardarías en cortar la evaluación que el profesor nos devolvería al día siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando escuche los llantos ¿Qué tanto alboroto hacían? Me di vuelta, irritada y sorprendida a la vez al descubrir que provenían de mi misma clase. Pero lo que jamás pude esperar, fue ver lo que vi.

Llanto…

Flores…

Escritorio…

Tu lugar había sido usurpado por un florero lleno flores blancas. Pero claro…tú jamás volverías para reclamar tu lugar…

* * *

_Días lentos y fugases…_pero en este día gris…algo salio mal, ¿acaso me habré vuelto loca? Miraba la clase sin estar allí, miraba como los compañeros que antes te hablaban y buscaban tu ayuda ahora te ignoraban y evitaban ver tu escritorio. Al igual que conmigo, nadie en verdad se preocupaba por ti. Claro, lloraban porque "algo malo" había ocurrido, pero…nadie en verdad se preocupaba _por ti_. Y de todos, la peor era yo. Y supongo que por eso estaba condenada a estar donde estaba, y a tener ese condenado florero entre mi mirada y la ventana, que me recordaba todos los días que tú ya no estabas. Me pregunto si los demás te recuerdan y piensan en ti como yo lo hago…no, claro que no. El color de tu cabello, tu hermosa sonrisa. Los demás seguramente ya se olvidaron de todo eso. Solo yo lo recuerdo, y paso los días viendo como se marchitan las flores en tu banco. Y es que es interesante notar como nadie ocupo tu lugar aun…nadie puede _reemplazarte a ti._

_Tump._

'Tu eras la persona mas cercana a mi…' pensaba mientras levantaba el examen frente a mi 'Y aun así, yo no sabia nada de ti.'

Otro "100" resaltaba en mi hoja. Y eso fue el colmo…

Me levante abruptamente tirando mi silla y salí a paso apurado de la clase, sin darle atención a las pocas personas que gritaron mi nombre.

'Yo, que siempre saque 100 en mis exámenes, no pude comprender algo tan sencillo como el estar ahí cuando lo necesitabas'

Sin saberlo, mis pies me guiaban al único lugar en el que me sentía aislada de todo el mundo.

'Tu dijiste que no me dejarías sola, pero yo no fui capaz de darte un hombro cuando lo necesitaste…'

Comencé a subir las escaleras…

'¿Cuántas veces habrás usado tu sonrisa para ocultar todo el dolor que apuñalaba tu corazón?'

Abrí la puerta que daba al techo, mientras en mi mano sujetaba una de las grullas que habías hecho para mí.

'¿Durante cuanto tiempo te estuve fallando? ¿Por cuánto tiempo fui incapaz de ver una respuesta tan evidente frente a mi?'

Y ahí estaba yo. El lugar del cual tu sonrisa había salido volando. Cuando tu corazón ya no pudo más y tu sonrisa se rompió, fue ese momento en el cual decidiste acabar con tu vida. Y yo podría haberlo evitado…

'Esa sonrisa que salio volando y que murió…' y fue entonces cuando note, tirada en el suelo, una de tus grullas de papel. La levante con todo el cuidado y amor que pude, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme al notar que en su ala tenia un "100" escrito…

'Pero yo siempre voy a recordar…'

Era mi examen, el examen que había destruido el día en que decidiste darme el apoyo que necesitaba. Lo habías pegado con cinta y lo usaste para hacer tu última grulla…

'Tu hermosa sonrisa'

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, y por primera vez en años, llore.

* * *

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, sin hacerle caso a las preguntas de mi madre o hermano. Solo cerré la puerta y me asile del mundo. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba _escapar_ de la realidad.

Dormí por horas, pero cuando desperté, no tuve las fuerzas para ir al colegio. Y tampoco al otro día, ni al siguiente, ni a la semana que siguió. El mundo sin ti era triste y frío. Mi vida se había vuelto gris. Si la realidad me había arrebatado a tu persona, entonces escaparía de ella. Viviría en mi cuarto de por vida. Si me encerraba allí y escapaba de todo, entonces podría jamás perder el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, el recuerdo que me habías dado.

Por las noches solía sentarme por horas frente al teléfono, pensando en formas de responder ese mensaje tuyo que jamás había podido responder. Y por mas que lo intentara, cada vez que lo hacia, fracasaba, y me daba cuenta que esto era el fin de una larga y triste estela gris.

Y llorando como nunca en mi vida, desee con todas mis fuerzas que esos _días lentos y fugases_, que pasaron tan lentamente pero a la vez se fueron de forma tan fugaz, jamás hubieran terminado.

* * *

Y así fue como mis días como hikikomori comenzaron. Hace ya un año aproximadamente que te perdí. Desde ese día vivo aquí, en mi cuarto, en mi realidad. De la cama a la PC, de la PC al baño y del baño a la cama. Aun sueño contigo y en como te falle aquel día.

Y siempre me persigue el recuerdo de esa pregunta que me había invadido desde la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa. El porque eras como eras, el porque, de entre todas las personas, me elegiste a mi…el porque terminaste con todo. Supongo que el tipo de respuesta que encontré fue una respuesta que jamás había esperado…fue una _respuesta transparente…_

_Pling_

"¿Huh? Ese ruido es de un mail…" interrumpidos mis recuerdos… ¿Qué mejor cosa tengo para hacer? Me acerco a la PC…

"Que extraño…es un archivo descargable… ¿tendré acaso que…? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué se empezó a descargar?!

…

Mejor dicho… ¡¿Qué es esto que acaba de descargarse?!

* * *

Y bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Sep, el fic esta basado en la canción "Respuesta Transparente" o "Toumei Answer". Si la conocen, entonces saludo de kagefans. Si no les suena…escúchenla, es mil veces mejor que este fic xDDDDD

La canción no me pertenece (cofcofporlastimacofcof). Espero les haya gustado :DDD

* * *

Btw, para los que saben un poco como es la cosa…si, quise agregar eso al final porque sentí que quedaba súper bien como guiño a los fans y por si se me canta hacer mas capítulos, ya tengo como seguir xD


	2. Felicidad

Bueno, que mas da xDDD

Resulta que ayer me agarro inspiración y escribí lo que vendría a ser la continuación del capitulo anterior…pero no se porque sentía que no quedaba bien al simplemente subirla. Faltaba algo en el medio…y supongo que es explicar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Miku. Pero esto me juega un poco en contra, ya que no siento que haya sido la gran cosa lo que termino saliéndome…siento que esta un poco vacío y corto. Supongo que se los dejo a ustedes, a ver que opinan ^^u

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lol.

* * *

Mi madre siempre solía hacerme grullas de papel cuando estaba deprimida o enferma. Siempre recordare como se acercaba a mí con el animalito en su mano, y eso siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que dijera "Mami, ¡quiero aprender yo también!"

Debe ser esa la razón por la cual decidí darte aquella primera grulla de papel aquel día. Quizá…te veía y me recordabas a mi misma. Yo podía ver mas allá de tu actitud fría…tus ojos lo decían todo. Tu aburrimiento y tu tristeza…si, fue por eso por lo que decidí regalarte esa primera grulla.

A pesar de todo. A pesar de las miles de personas que me venían a hablar, a pesar de mi resultado negativo que obtuve ese día, solo podía verte a ti. Y sabía que detrás de tu muro de hielo, había una persona que necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a su lado.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es linda?". Te había preguntado con toda mi inocencia. Tu respuesta fue algo… ¿boba? Hehe, pues para ser alguien tan inteligente, ¿no podías notar lo que era? "¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Es una grulla de papel" y con una gran sonrisa, deposite al pequeño animal en tu escritorio. Aun recuerdo la cara que pusiste, y los ojos con los cuales miraste a la figura de origami ¿Alguna vez te dije lo tierna que te ves cuando te concentras en algo? No…claro que no lo hice. Y es que soy demasiado torpe para hacerlo…

"Es un regalo, para ti. No se que es lo que pasa por tu mente, pero guiándome por tu mirada, debes estar pasando por un momento muuuuy aburrido.".

No se porque, pero desde ese día, siempre me preocupe por ti. Y yo se que eso a ti te molestaba al comienzo. Cada vez que te hablaba o que te regalaba una nueva grulla, tu siempre me mirabas con esa cara aburrida. Pero hey…valió la pena haberme quedado a tu lado…ya que todo cambio después de _ese_ _día._

Aun recuerdo cuando te encontré en el techo de la escuela. Hahaha, no, a pesar de lo que crees, no soy adivina. Simplemente tuve el presentimiento de que te encontrabas allí y te fui a buscar.

"De todas formas…si yo muriera, otra persona podría reemplazarme" te escuche decir aquella vez. Pero eso si que era estupido, casi tan estupido como yo ¿Qué acaso no sabias que eras única? ¿Qué eras especial? ¿Qué eras especial _para mí?_

Rápidamente use mi bufanda como gancho para atraerte hacia mí. "¿Podría saber porque estas diciendo cosas tan estúpidas aquí solita?" Tu cabello color rosa estaba muy cerca de mi cara, y pude alcanzar a oler su hermoso perfume.

Pero claro, tu no podías hacerlo fácil, ¿verdad?

"No es nada que te importe, ¿Por qué no puedes largarte como todos los demás? ¿Por qué rayos sigues tan encima mío?". Admito que esas palabras me hirieron, más de lo que habría imaginado. Supongo que una persona normal se habría ido, o se habría largado a llorar, pero… ¿Qué ganaría con eso? ¿Qué ganaría con llenar la escena con más tristeza? Yo quería verte sonreír, y para eso tenia solo una cosa para hacer. Ponerme una mascara y ocultar mi tristeza detrás de una gran sonrisa. . "¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea como los demás y que te evite, dejándote en tu eterna soledad?" y acto seguido te di un fuerte abrazo…la verdad es que no pensé en hacerlo, pero fue un acto instintivo, como si quisiera protegerte de todo lo malo con ese abrazo…inclusive de mi propia tristeza.

¡Pero no me malentiendas! Valió totalmente la pena, ya que luego de ese día, finalmente te abriste y me dejaste estar a tu lado.

Yo siempre creí que la mejor cura ante la depresión y las lágrimas era una gran sonrisa. Dicen que la sonrisa es contagiosa, y que es capaz de transmitir buenos sentimientos a los demás. Es por eso que siempre trate de estar alegre, en especial cuando estaba cerca de ti. Es por eso que siempre estaba alegre con los demás, y supongo que eso me había hecho ganar una gran popularidad, ya que todos siempre me hablaban como si el estar cerca de mí alejara los problemas. Nunca nadie me preguntaba sobre mis sentimientos, pero eso estaba bien. Eso significaba que estaba logrando contagiar felicidad en los demás.

¿Y es que de que serviría contagiar a los demás con tristeza? Ya había visto a demasiadas personas sufrir, muchos seres queridos lastimados. Siempre tuve esta necesidad de intentar hacer a las personas que quiero sonreír, estar alegres. Y eso no se lograría con caras largas o llorando.

Tú una vez me preguntaste porque cortaba mis evaluaciones, ¿verdad? Supongo que esta misma idea se podría aplicar en ese caso. No me serviría de nada quedarme con un papel que solo muestra cosas negativas, sino que se vuelve mucho mas útil si lo re-utilizo y lo vuelvo algo que contagie felicidad…y bueno, así nacían las grullas que te regalaba. Vaya, eso sonó muy inteligente para una persona tan estupida como yo.

Y yo siempre intente explicarte esta idea mía. El reír mas, el disfrutar mas el día a día. Rayos, aun recuerdo el día en el cual te presente a mas personas y como los espantabas con tu actitud fría en indiferente. Y luego debía ir yo y arreglar el lío que habías hecho. Pero eso no me molestaba, ya que con el tiempo comenzabas a abrirte y a adaptarte más, y eso me daba gran satisfacción.

Supongo que es por eso que había adoptado esta mascara…por eso yo siempre ocultaba mi dolor detrás de una sonrisa. Puede que yo sufriera, pero si eso significaba poder darles un pequeño rayito de luz a las personas importantes para mí…entonces al diablo con lo que sentía. Verlos sonreír…_verte sonreír_ era lo más preciado.

Si estuvieras escuchando estas palabras, seguro estarías furiosa conmigo…yo aquí hablando de intentar hacer feliz a los demás…y seguro que esta decisión que tome solo hará que se enojen conmigo y me regañen…

Pero por más que lo intento…me cuesta encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para seguir por este camino. Se que suena depresivo, pero es la única ruta posible que se me ocurre.

_Plak plak plak_

Ruidos de pasos me interrumpen de mis pensamientos. Soy arrancada de mis memorias y vuelvo a estar sentada, sola, en mi aula. Lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. No me molesto en girar…no quiero que nadie me vea así…así que simplemente intento ver por el rabillo del ojo…

_Cabello rosa_

No hay dudas de que la que esta parada en la puerta eres tu. Jamás podría confundirte. Pero…por alguna razón, escucho como comienzas a alejarte lentamente…

Siempre supe que eras mala con esto de los sentimientos…pero debo admitir que tu reacción me dolió mucho. Quizá…quizá sea lo mejor…no quiero que estés cerca cuando suba al techo y lleve a cabo mi "plan"…pero de todas formas…una ultima lección no te vendría mal, ¿no? Saco mi celular y escribo un corto pero directo texto:

'_Eres una tonta insensible'_

Lo siento, en verdad espero que no te lastime mucho. Pero también espero que puedas relacionarte con mas gente cuando yo no este, que puedas ser feliz con otros. Y para eso va a ser necesario que aprendas a estar ahí para los demás.

"Cuando yo no este…"

Suspiro y saco unas hojas de papel. Aunque se que jamás llegaran a destino, siento la necesidad de despedirme, aunque sea en papel, de mis seres queridos. Una grulla de papel, la cual descansa a un lado de mi mesa, me observa mientras les escribo a mis hermanos menores y a mis amigos más cercanos. Se que me regañaran y quizá me odien…pero no encuentro mas remedio…ya vi a demasiadas personas sufrir, a muchos de mis seres queridos llorar y yo ser incapaz de ayudarlos…Se que suena como un capricho egoísta…pero no puedo evitarlo…

Saco mi ultima hoja…se muy bien a quien se la enviare…a pesar de que jamás llegue a leerla…necesito decir todo de una vez…

'_Para Luka:_

_En verdad lo siento. Se que jamás leerás esto…y en el caso de que lo hagas, yo ya me habré ido. Lo siento mucho. Tu siempre te veías tan triste, Luka-chan, ¿lo sabias? Y cada vez que veía esos ojos tuyos, sentía la necesidad de ayudarte, de despejar todos los malos sentimientos. Siempre quise que pudieras encontrar felicidad…pero supongo que no fui capaz de ayudarte tanto como debería haberte ayudado._

_Lo único que hacia era seguirte de un lado a otro, nada mas. Pero eso era de esperarse…después de todo, solo soy una estupida, y tanto tú como yo lo sabemos. Yo no era buena para ti. Te mereces a alguien enérgico y que sea capaz de seguir tu ritmo. Yo…no soy buena para ti. Lo siento._

…_Hey, ¿Luka-chan? Espero que puedas ser feliz. Yo no seré capaz de ayudarte a encontrar felicidad, pero espero que puedas hacerlo por tus propios medios. En serio lo espero._

…_Hey, ¿Luka-chan?_

_Te amo._

_Y lo siento mucho._

_Con amor, Miku.'_

* * *

Ok, ese seria el final xDDD

Pensaba basar este capitulo en la canción "Ayano's theory of happiness" (escúchenla, da altos feelings aunque no sepan nada de Kagerou Days) , pero termine dándome cuenta de que habría demasiado Plot innecesario, así que simplemente trate de explicar un poco el punto de vista de Miku respecto a Luka, habiendo sido antes el de Luka respecto a Miku.

La verdad, me costo escribir este capitulo, y creo que se nota en lo corto que es y el poco peso argumental que tiene en comparación con el primer capitulo…pero bueno, la idea nunca fue continuarlo, así que para mi siempre va a ser mejor el punto de vista de Luka xD

Desde ya, gracias por leer, y cualquier critica es bien recibida ^^

PD: La carta del final es una mezcla de cosas de la novela, el manga, y un post en tumblr, aviso por las dudas.


	3. Enemigo artificial

Buenos dias/tardes/noches a todos.  
Resulta que me agarro un ataque emotivo de la nada y bueno...termine haciendo esto. Vendria a ser la tercer parte de esta "historia", por asi decirlo, y la ultima. Ya vimos el lado de Luka, despues el de Miku. La idea aca es mostrar desde un tercer punto de vista la influencia que tuvo en la vida de Luka lo que ocurrio con Miku. Bueno, por ahora nada mas que agregar...espero les guste.

Claro esta, los personajes y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

Alcanzo a oír la cadena del baño y una puerta abrirse. Enseguida apareces frente a mí con tu desarreglado pelo rosa y tus ojos azules, los cuales en algún momento podría haber considerado hermosos, pero que ahora se ven sin vida y acompañados por grandes ojeras. Con un rápido movimiento te sientas frente a mí, pero claro, tú nunca sueles saludarme, ¿no es así?

"Ajaaam…buenos días ama" Te digo con una sonrisa. Tus ojos, ya sin ningún rastro de sorpresa, buscan entre los iconos de tu monitor hasta encontrarme."Ah, buenos días, Ene", tu voz suena tan gris y dormida como siempre, y por ella puedo sentir el dolor causado por sueños destrozados.

Veo como el Mouse pasa al lado mío y abre una pestaña en el Google Chrome, para comenzar tu larga visita por el Internet…como todos los días. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me hago a un lado en tu monitor ¿Cuál es el sentido de repetir lo mismo día tras día? Creo que podría detallar con exactitud cada cosa que harás durante las siguientes 12 horas. Te eh visto hacer lo mismo desde el primer día, desde aquella vez en que abriste el mail y me descargaste a tu computadora.

'¿Eh? Claro, ¡que boba soy! Yo aquí hablando de monitores y mails, pero no explico nada. Pues veras, yo soy Ene, y aunque no lo creas, vivo dentro de la computadora de mi ama. ¿Cómo llegue hasta allí? ¿Qué soy? Pues eso, quien-quiera-que-seas, es un secreto.'

Hahaha, ahí estoy otra vez, hablando conmigo misma. Que fantásticas palabras, ¿no es así?

"Ama, es un hermoso día afuera, ¿Qué tal suena un paseo? Aunque sea solo un par de cuadras" Exclamo con animo mientras abro una pestaña que indica el clima fuera de este cuarto oscuro y podrido.

Tus ojos se detienen en mí por unos segundos. Tu mirada parece intentar atravesarme, aunque no logro detectar si lo que veo en ella es solo fastidio u odio hacia mi persona. "Ene, no molestes, sabes que estoy enamorada de la 'no-realidad'" Dices mientras sigues tecleando, y con el Mouse cierras la ventana que acabo de abrir.

Con un suspiro, asiento con la cabeza y me hago a un lado. Yo se muy bien que odias la realidad, por algo eres una hikikomori, ¿no?

Mi ama, mi ama. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esto? Actualmente te encuentras en esas redes sociales, usando un nombre y avatar inventados con el simple propósito de comunicarte con otras personas. Personas que jamás conocerás, ni piensas conocer. Personas sin caras ni rostros…y aun así…sientes una conexión con ellos, ¿no es verdad? El anonimato te ayuda a seguir evitando la realidad…

* * *

Y a pesar de todo, esta es la forma en la que va la cosa. Ya han pasado horas desde que te sentaste frente al monitor, aunque en tu cuarto no se note, ya que esta las 24 horas inundado por la oscuridad. Mirando el reloj en tu PC, otro día va terminando y te levantas para caminar hasta tu cama…

"Buenas noches ama, descanse" Te digo con el tono mas alegre que puedo. "Ah…buenas noches Ene" exclamas sin siquiera voltear a verme, levantando levemente tu brazo en señal de saludo. Y es que así es la cosa. Tú pretendes haber vivido tu vida, y luego simplemente te tiras en tu cama y te vas a dormir.

'Es tan aburrido' pienso para mi misma, mientras suspiro y uso una de tus carpetas como asiento. Hoy ni siquiera me siento con animo para hacerte alguna broma…y tu sabes que en eso soy experta… ¿Cuántas veces te eh vuelto loca con mis bromas? Y es que…tu rutina se ve tan aburrida…

Al parecer tú también lo notas, ya que veo como intentas apartar tu mirada para poder dormir, pero no eres capaz de cerrar tus ojos. Hehe, yo se que jamás vas a reconocerlo, y mucho menos si eso significa darme la razón, pero el simple hecho de que ahora me estés mirando a través del monitor con esa cara de aburrimiento deja todo en claro.

Y aun así, yo se que mañana te levantaras y harás exactamente lo mismo. De día te persigue una aburrida y depresiva rutina, y de noche te atacan pesadillas que no te dejan descansar en paz, ¿no es así? Te eh visto mas de una vez moverte en sueños, mientras susurras el nombre de tu ser querido…mi pobre ama, al parecer no tengo idea de lo que sufriste en el pasado.

Yo se que este no es el mejor plan de acción, y se muy bien que tu también lo sabes. Eres demasiado inteligente para no saberlo. Día tras día, te ahogas en la oscuridad de tu cuarto, marchitándote. Sin duda debe de ser muy doloroso.

* * *

"¡ENE! ¿Que rayos ocurrió con mis carpetas? ¿Qué les has hecho?"

"Ahhh, ¿te refieres a las que estaban en tu escritorio, ama? Pues les di un lindo cambio de nombre, ¿Qué te parecen?" Digo en tono burlón mientas hago un desfile con las carpetas que acabo de renombrar.

"Pero… ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Desde cuando mi juego paso de llamarse "Age of Empires II The Conquerors" a "Age of Ene II, Ene the conqueror"?"

"¡Si! Esa es mi obra maestra, ¿no le parece, ama? Me resulta muy original"

"Ugh, a veces solo eres una molestia" Dándote por vencida, simplemente dejas las carpetas donde están con los nombres que yo les puse. Sabes muy bien que puedo cambiarlos mas rápido de lo que tú tecleas.

Es entonces cuando vuelves a mirarme fijamente…

"Ene… ¿Por qué?" Ahh, es una pregunta simple. "Ama, no tienes idea de lo divertido que es para mi molestarla." Tu solo pones cara de fastidio. "Además, vendría bien que pudieras reír un poco ¿no es así? Siempre te la pasas con cara aburrida mirando el monitor, un poco de risa te haría bien"

"Ah, realmente fantástico…" Exclamas con tono sarcástico.

Lo se, lo se. Es fantástico. _Soy _fantástica. De hecho, soy tan fantástica que hasta podrías aplaudir para mí. Ya que a pesar de todo tu sarcasmo, ambas sabemos que las mentiras están llenando tu vida como si fueran basura. Y ya que estás enterrada en lo profundo, al punto del dolor, me pregunto… ¿Por qué tus ojos me están evitando ahora, y cuando me miran, lo hacen con tanta frialdad?

* * *

"Ese no es el mejor plan de acción, y se muy bien que tu también lo sabes. Si continuas así, solo encontraras un aislamiento sin limites"

Intento dialogar contigo, pero cada vez es más difícil. A medida que repites tus días en este cuarto sin luz, cada vez te marchitas mas.

"Por favor ama…yo solo quiero ayudarte… ¡no tienes porque hacerlo!" Mi voz quebrada empieza a resonar por todo el lugar "Yo… ¡yo en serio no entiendo esto para nada!" Exclamo ya rompiendo en llanto.

Tu, desde el otro lado del monitor, solo me miras con frialdad, y amargamente me dices:  
"Como un juguete que solo sirve para hablar, me he aburrido de ti…"

Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Destrozada, caigo de rodillas mientras mis lágrimas corren sin pausa por mis mejillas. Aquellas palabras me hicieron un nudo en la garganta, como si me estuvieras estrangulando hasta la muerte.

_¿Esta segura de que desea eliminar el siguiente archivo: ENE?_

Lentamente, el Mouse se acerca y oprime la opción "aceptar". Mientras mi cuerpo empieza a desintegrarse, te miro por última vez a los ojos…

* * *

"AAAAHHGGG"

"¡Ouch! Rayos Ene, ¡¿Qué se supone que fue ese grito?!"

Rápidamente abro mis ojos, tu me estas mirando con una cara que varía entre enojo y preocupación… ¿será…será posible que haya sido todo un sueño?

"Pues…solo quería ver si los nuevos auriculares andaban bien, ama"

Parece que mi mentira logra engañarte, ya que asientes y vuelves a preocuparte por tus videojuegos. En cuanto tu vista se aleja de mi, me desplomo sobre una carpeta llamada "Imágenes vergonzosas" rendida.

'Entonces…esta fue una de las raras veces en las que sueño…gracias…gracias a dios que solo fue una pesadilla'

* * *

Un ruido atrae mi atención.

"Ene, en seguida regreso, voy al baño"

Yo respondo con un leve "Muy bien, ama"…aunque claro, se la verdadera razón por la que vas al baño…que ama pervertida que eres.

Así que supongo que tengo un buen rato para divertirme. Veamos que maldad puedo hacerte esta vez… ¿cambiar el nombre de las carpetas? Nah, es demasiado común. ¿Subir tus fotos pervertidas al Internet? Tampoco, creo que ya te humille demasiado la ultima vez cuando subí tu video cantado.

Revisando los rincones más oscuros de tu disco rígido, encuentro una carpeta que me llama la atención…

Se llama "Nunca olvides", y parece que de alguna forma pudiste agregarle contraseña. Pues… ¡manos a la obra! Ya quiero ver que clase de cosas vergonzosas tienes aquí adentro.

"A ver…'Vocaloid'…incorrecto…'rosa'…incorrecto…'Megurine'…incorrecto"

Luego de probar miles de contraseñas, y luego de verificar que la palabra "Atún" no era la correcta, comenzaba a darme por vencida…

"Aunque…quizá…y tan solo quizá…"

Tengo una idea…una ultima esperanza de cual podría ser la contraseña… pero si esta es la correcta, entonces estoy comenzado a dudar si en verdad quiero ver lo que hay dentro…

Tomo valor y escribo 'Miku'…

_Click_

Lo que veo casi me parte el corazón. La carpeta esta llena de fotos de dos chicas: una de pelo rosa, y otra de pelo aquamarino recogido en dos coletas. También hay fotos de grullas de papel y, por si fuera poco, un archivo que contiene la letra de una canción dedicada a esta chica que fue tan especial. Pero lo que en verdad me impacto fueron las cartas…las cartas que escribiste, las cuales jamás podrán llegar a la persona a la cual están dirigidas. Algunas hablan sobre las cualidades de esta chica de pelo aquamarino, otras son simples mensajes. Algunas hablan sobre lo triste y sola que te sientes, y de cómo te arrepientes de haber actuado como lo hiciste…inclusive hay una en la cual admites como tú, mi querida ama, estuviste al borde del suicidio por el dolor y la pena que había en tu corazón.

Mi boca se seca, y puedo sentir como se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Dejo escapar unos sollozos acompañados de amargas lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas. Cierro la carpeta, y me arrodillo en una esquina, dejando las gotas de agua correr libres.

Luego de un rato, puedo oír tu voz "Ene, ya volví, mas te vale no haber cambiado el nombre de mis carpetas mientras no estaba". Rápidamente seco mis lágrimas y ofrezco mi mejor sonrisa. "Bienvenida de vuelta, ama. No se preocupe, hoy no se me ocurría ningún nombre original". Tú me dedicas media sonrisa antes de reanudar tus actividades diarias…

* * *

Ya ah pasado un año. Un año desde que te conocí. Eres fuerte, eres muy fuerte, ama. Pero eso no significa que debas aguantar tu dolor toda tu vida. Afuera hay un mundo lleno de oportunidades, y yo te ayudare a volver a el…aunque eso signifique volverme tu _enemiga._ Tú _enemiga artificial._

"¡SI! Finalmente, ¡esta canción seguro será un éxito!"

"Ummm, ama, la canción esta sin terminar"

"¿Qué importa? Esta canción seguro venderá"

"Ama…pasas todos los días frente al monitor…y aun así no logras terminar la canción. Creo que tienes un bloqueo creativo…no hay mas remedio" Me acerco a la pestaña y cierro el proyecto sin haber guardado.

"ENEEEEE, ACABAS DE ELIMINAR MI CANCION SIN TERMINAR" En medio de tu ataque, terminas golpeando la botella de bebida cerca de la PC. "¿Eh? No…NO, QUE NO SE ROMPA LA PC"

Ay, ay, ay…parece que finalmente la bebida logro destrozar el teclado y el Mouse.

"Todo termino…ni el teclado ni el Mouse andan…sin mi computadora…voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir…"

"Yo…yo…lo siento, ama. Solo quería jugar una broma" digo por lo bajo, avergonzada por mis actos.

"¿Huh? ¿Puede ser que…sientas culpa? ...Como sea, de todas formas tenia que comprar una nueva computadora…"

"Pero…ama… ¿eso no significaría tener que salir…afuera?"

"¿QUÉ? Tienes…tienes razón…no… ¡no puedo salir afuera! Pero moriría en cuestión de minutos sin una computadora…"

"…"

"…"

"Bueno Ene…solo tengo una opción…solo por esta vez…SOLO POR ESTA VEZ…será mi primera…y ultima vez fuera de la casa"

No podría mostrar sonrisa más grande. Habrá sido cosa del destino, pero esta oportunidad no se puede desaprovechar, ¡Ya veras todas las cosas que pueden ocurrir fuera de esta habitación oscura y podrida!

* * *

Y aca termina esta historia y esta trilogia que termine haciendo ._.  
La verdad es que mi idea siempre fue que el capitulo uno fuera un one-shot, y sigo creyendo que como one-shot hubiera quedado mucho mejor. Pero la inspiracion no siempre llega como esperamos y como ya tenia la historia escrita llegue hasta aca.  
Esta vez, el capitulo esta basado en la cancion "Jinzou Enemy", la primera cancion de todo kagerou project y tambien la primera que escuche, asi que por eso queria escribir sobre esto. Aca vemos como es la vida de Luka despues de perder a Miku, y como trata de evitar la realidad al no poder aceptar al 100% su muerte. La verdad, amo escribir basandome en las canciones xDDD  
Ademas, el personaje Ene no es una vocaloid. Pero la verdad no encontraba a nadie que me gustara como para sustiruirla. Estuve considerando mucho usar a Rin...pero a ultimo momento preferi dejarla fuera.

Y ya esta. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron leyendo esto desde el principio y a todos los que dejaron reviews, le dieron follow a la historia o la agregaron a favoritos. Hacia años que no escribia pero me alegro de ver que la historia gusto. ¡Asi que gracias! Y gracias tambien a aquel lector casual que pasa a leer pero se olvida de dejar review o es muy vago (lo entiendo, ya que varias veces me pasa a mi xD).

¡Saludos!


End file.
